1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for the recordation and authentication of an autograph, such as on an autographed item of memorabilia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles associated with a particular event, activity or person of interest are often collected and saved as memorabilia by collectors, enthusiasts, hobbyists or the like who may value them for various reasons, such as historical interest, or even for sentimental reasons. In addition to their value as keepsakes, memorabilia often have a monetary value that may increase with time. A typical form of memorabilia is an article that is closely associated with a particular event or activity that it represents. In some instances the article may have been autographed by someone whose name and fame is popularly associated with the event or activity, such as a baseball autographed by a famous baseball player. Such articles are often- sold to collectors or enthusiasts at prices that may depend on factors such as the rarity or age of the article. Unfortunately, the monetary value of such articles creates an incentive for counterfeiting and as a result, there is a need to provide a system whereby the authenticity of an article can be conveniently verified. Although the prior art systems are useful for establishing the authenticity of an article, they are limited in various ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,756 discloses a system for the authentication of an article wherein a hologram bearing a unique code number is affixed to the article and the article is accompanied by a certificate of authenticity bearing a hologram with the same unique code number thereon. A master record of the unique code number and related article is maintained. A registration "hotline" is provided whereby a person purchasing the article can register it by mail or telephone and the authenticity of the article can be verified through the registration hotline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,047 discloses an authentication system similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,756 wherein both the article and the certificate of authenticity have thereon an image-bearing medium with the unique code number printed on it. However, the image-bearing medium does not have to be a hologram.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,561 discloses the application of an identification label to an item, wherein the label is not visible to the human eye under "normal" visible light illumination, but becomes visible when illuminated by a "light source" at a specific wavelength outside of the visible light spectrum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,779 discloses the application of a hologram or diffraction pattern to a substrate bearing visual information in the form of written and/or graphic or photographic information. The hologram or diffraction is affixed to the substrate by a transparent adhesive and serves to protect the visual information and render alteration thereof difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,899 discloses a method and apparatus for automatically authenticating a holographic display element by directing light on the display and directing the reflected beam to a holographic record made from an authentic version of the holographic display element. The method and apparatus may also incorporate a bar code display and bar code reader.
Sport Collectors Digest, Sep. 19, 1997, reports a system of authenticating autographed articles wherein a representative of an authenticating company attends a signing and authenticates the items signed with a hologram and places a matching number on a certificate of authenticity, then catalogs each item in a database for future reference by collectors.
The most common prior art methods for authentication of an autographed article involve a "mass production" of autographed articles. For example, a company desirous of selling authenticated autographed articles may obtain a large number of items to be autographed, then arrange for a celebrity whose autograph is desired to sign the items in the presence of a representative of the company. The representative then serves as witness to the signing for purposes of authentication. Authentication records are then prepared for each autographed item; the celebrity who autographed the items is paid a fee; and the autographed items are offered for sale to the public. One of the disadvantages of such a procedure is that the consumer, that is, the person who subsequently purchases and owns the autographed item is offered little opportunity for personal involvement in the process or even an opportunity to witness the actual signing of the autograph.
Typically, in the prior art authentication systems, a code number is affixed to the article and the same code number is imprinted on a certificate of authenticity that will accompany the item when it is sold to the customer. The possibility of counterfeiting is more likely when the same code number is used on both the item and the certificate since a person who comes into possession of either would know the number that must appear on a counterfeit version of the other.
Although the systems disclosed in the prior art are useful for the purpose intended, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a system providing a higher degree of convenience and, at the same time greater security, would be desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system for verifying the authenticity and ownership of an autograph and autographed article, wherein the system provides a greater degree of security than do the systems of the prior art.
It is a further object to provide a system for verifying the authenticity and ownership of an autographed article that allows an opportunity for the customer (consumer) to become personally involved in the process of selecting the article, obtaining the autograph and witnessing the signing of the autograph.
It is a further object to provide a method and system that permits the maintenance of a history of sales and transfer of ownership of an autograph.